Icy Hearts Melt Each Other
by Kokoro694
Summary: Tamiko is just a normal student. Then again, everyone starts that way. Kyoya/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Haven't written in forever and decided it was time for a story. So this happened!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own anything except the OC in this story._

_**Ok, so this basically just about Kyoya and my OC, Tamiko! Please enjoy.**_

**Icy Hearts Can Melt Each Other**

Tamiko took a step out into the chilly air crossing her arms for warmth. She stood in the beautiful untouched white snow and let the wind blow her dark brown hair into tangles.

She sighed knowing that she'd have to get going if she wanted to make to the school before it got crowded. She started towards the family car and got into the passenger seat.

"I really don't know why you insist on taking this car. Or sitting in the front. You have a perfectly good limo to ride around in." Her maid/household friend, Emiri, once again questioned her choice in transportation.

"Well, I'd walk but I know how much you love my company." She retorted with a sarcastic glint in her brown eyes.

"Oh and I really do. You just wait till you're at school; I'll read your diary for blackmail." Emiri shot back. She was a worthy opponent when it came to sarcastic arguments and Tamiko didn't want to ruin the good feeling of the day with a wrong comment so she just laughed it off and sat back as they made the journey to the school.

Tamiko never did wear the required school uniform. She hated dresses and the poofyness of the outfit so she substituted it for a same colored hoodie, white shirt, and blue jeans with black converse. Although she hated yellow and would rather wear a black shirt, she made a deal with the school to wear this instead, still representing the colors but without the girly look of it. Every once in awhile she got a stare from some of the students, especially the new ones. She didn't mind. They usually stopped about a week after the new ones arrived.

She was in 2nd year and usually stayed behind the crowds. She wasn't very big on attention despite what some might think. She was rather shy and would almost never talk to someone first unless they were already friends. She wasn't big on the whole knowing everyone thing, so she didn't have any Didn't have any close friends. She did have a lot of acquaintances however.

The real reason she didn't have close friends was her cynical view and sarcastic ways. That was usually her downfall with new people. The fact that she couldn't stand them for long with their loud and obnoxious ways. Basically, she was a bitch when it came to being patient with people. She couldn't be around them too long or she'd start to snap at them. So really it was better this way.

These are the reasons that she was surprised people could bear her. And, was even more surprised when she "accidently" stumbled upon the bright rose filled room of hot guys. More like was nosy and started wandering around and came across it. Either way, when she opened the door and saw the bright room and the red petals coming at her, she knew something was about to begin. And all she thought as she entered into this new adventure was, _This better be worth the trouble._

_**Alright!! That's it for this chapter!! As you could probably tell this was mostly just getting know my OC. The basics: Has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, 2nd year, sarcastic, cynical, doesn't play nice with others most of the time. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey!! Chapter two for all to see!!**_

_**Again I don't own anything except Tamiko… I JUST realized her name is extremely close to Tamaki. Shit. Is it too late to change it? Probably. Damn. Well please forgive that one overlooked detail ^_^"**_

**Chapter 2**

The smell was the first thing she was fully aware of. The strong sent of the roses made her head spin and the sweets were fresh and smelt strongly of sugar. Next was the bright lights. This room was quickly becoming a headache from hell. Then was the sound of seven voices in unison, "Welcome to the Host Club!" Then the faces slowly flashed into her vision. She had seen all of these men before, but where?

The final thing that she became fully aware of was there costumes. She stood there blinking repeatedly. They all stared at her expectantly. She couldn't help it, she had to laugh. They were dressed as animals! Every last one of them. The tallest one dressed as a mouse, the smallest one cutely dressed as a pink bunny, the taller blonde one as a lion, mane and all, the twins both as cats, the short brown haired girly one as a cat as well and the one with glasses as a dog.

When she finally stopped laughing they all looked at her with question in their eyes. "What the hell is this!? A fucking petting zoo!?" she almost yelled the words at them and they just stared at the stranger as though waiting for something else. "Oh god, I'm outta here. Freaks."

As she made her way out of the room, she dropped a small wad of cash. It was only twenty dollars in small bills but it was still money. The guy dressed as a dog bent down to pick it up.

"Kyoya, you aren't planning on stealing that are you?" two voices chimed together. She turned around to see the twins hanging on either side of the dog, apparently named Kyoya. He was glaring at the twins and prying away from their grips.

"Actually I was just going to give it back." He said looking away from their disbelieving eyes. He walked to her and handed her the wad. She stared at him. She knew him. But where from? Then she remembered sitting in the schoolyard as a child and a young boy coming up to her and saying "_If I make lots of important friends, maybe I can become the heir of my family" "You'll be using all of those people only to become your father. Is that what you want?" _ And then she walked away leaving the new stranger boy to think about this.

That was a long time ago, when she was only 4. Amazing how a 4 year old could be so cold. Were these other people there at that time? No, but she did know them too. She suddenly realized that she was just staring at them all. They were waiting for her to say something.

"Alright, who are you people?" She asked. A high powered motor sounded and a platform came up from the middle of the room, carrying a blonde girl with a megaphone.

"Who are THEY you ask!? Why, they are the HOST CLUB of course!! A club designed to woo women and appeal to all of their tastes. With Hunny the 'Lolita Type', Mori the 'Wild Type', Tamaki the 'Princely Type', Haruhi the 'Natural Type', Hikaru and Kaoru the 'Devilish Type' and Kyoya the manager and 'Cool Type' " She pointed to each of them as she introduced them. "Oh, and I am Renge!! The female manager of this wonderful club!! You must the new student who will soon fall in love with all of the men here forming a lovers quarrel right!?"

"Otaku," the twins had come up behind me and were now hanging on shoulders. "She'll do this every now and then. It's best to just let her finish her yapping then ignore her." They were explaining all of this while she disappeared again.

"Alright, that's nice but I really would like to be going. Thanks." She tried to get away only to be dragged back by the twins.

"Oh no, you can't leave now. First you must choose a host."

"Why, I won't be coming back." They all stared at her again. They were giving her a look of disbelief. "What? I won't… Will I?"

"Oh yeah, everyone does!! Cake?" the cute little blonde one offered a plate. She looked down at him and could quickly tell that there was no one she could refuse something from this sweet faced boy-er, man.

"Do I really have to choose a host? Why can't I just be here?" She didn't want to choose a host but could tell she would be back and would soon become attached to this club.

The whole club looked from one member to the next till all of their eyes met one person. The man with the glasses (he took off his costume while they were talking) stood there writing in a journal. Without slowing a second he simply said, "What about the costs of snacks and space that you'll be taking up?"

"… What? You want me to pay you to sit here?"

"That's how he is. He handles all of the expenses of the club. Unless something is in it for him you're useless." It was a harsh way to put it but the look on this twin's face, Hikaru she thought, made her believe that it was completely true.

"Well, if you plan to just stay here and not contribute then you won't be of any use to anyone."

"But I can get you more customers! Besides, it's not like I can't help you at least. My father owns a rather large company. Surely that'd be good for you and get you extra points with daddy." He snapped his journal shut as everyone waited for his next move.

"You can stay." With that he turned to walk away. She just smiled after him thinking that this would be a nice little war that they started. All of the others surrounded her, welcoming her and talking about costumes they wanted her to join in on. She realized as she looked at their smiling faces that she would enjoy having real friends. That these people would become her real friends. She also realized how much she missed having people to talk to. But mostly, she realized she was smiling a genuine smile for the first time, in a long time.

Eh… I'm tired, it sucks. Whatever. Next one will be better. I hope…

The only reason I said they were in animal outfits is because I remembered seeing something with Kyoya in a dog suit (official or not I don't remember) and couldn't think of anything else XD


End file.
